Queen Sylvia
'''Queen Sylvia '''was the Queen of Britannia and Lady Knight of the Old Code and the main protagonist of ''What's In a Dragon's Heart? '' Biography Princess Sylvia of Britannia was born in either 969 or 970 AD to Queen Aislinn and King Freyne. Sylvia is said to be fourteen years old at the beginning of the story. Since that event began place in 984 AD, Sylvia was born around 970 AD. in a village that was under the rule of Sylvia's father. The infant girl who would become the Queen of Britannia, Sylvia was born in a small cottege that was owned by her future parents-in-law, Charles and Elizabeth. Her birth was witnessed by the married duo, who had two children of their own, as well as Sir Bowen. Aislinn gave her daughter to Bowen so she would remain untouched from her father's evilness and the fact Freyne wanted another son and not a daughter. She gave him the authority to name the baby whatever he wished. Bowen chose to name her Sylvia in honor of his departed mother. Freyne developed a dislike for Sylvia, as even though he accepted that she was raised as Bowen's niece from his sister and brother-in-law, he partially suspected her to be his daughter. At around the age fourteen, she had learned a great deal of the Old Ways and the Old Code by Bowen and been best friends with Einon around this time, as well as a small crush on him. Family Relationships Parents (Mother and father) Her mother was a lady, married to an influential Lord in King Freyne's court.Sylvia never knew them, and her mother was the sister of Sylvia's uncle, Bowen. Einon Equally talented with a sword, the two were close as brother and sister and were best friends. Sylvia had a small crush on Einon but it eventually disappeared when she saw he was as cruel as his father, especially his taxes on the poeple. Sylvia says that her hatred for her brother was non-existent, as she felt pity that he will never understand what love and sacrifice is. Unlike Einon, Sylvia was not willing to kill a member of her family and wished to end his reign of tyranny and lead a just and noble place. She fulfilled her brother's oath to Draco all those years ago. Sir Bowen (Adoptive Uncle) "Other than that, the two had a very close and healthy father-daughter relationship. Bowen took her in, taught her everything he knew, and cared for every fever she had. As for Sylvia, she loved her uncle dearly, helping with his armor and caring for every wound inflicted on him. It was a never-ending cycle for either of them." ― About Sylvia and Bowen Bowen took her in, taught her everything he knew, and cared for every fever she had. As for Sylvia, she loved her uncle dearly, helping with his armor and caring for every wound inflicted on him. Bowen taught her the ways of the Old Code set by king Arthur. he is actually her adopted uncle and was taught as noble and good by her uncle. He taught her to become the woman she is today and inspires her to take her rightful place as Queen of Britannia. Draco "I swear to fulfil the deed my brother did not do, Great Dragon, to rule in just and virtue" ― Sylvia willingly upholding her brother's "oath" to Draco Keira Keira is Sylvia's biological sister. They became easily acquainted when they met again twelve years later. Only Sylvia was aware that Keira was the girl she met years before the events. They are eleven years apart in age. Kara Kara is a friend of Sylvia's and later her adoptive aunt and acts as a motherly and sisterly figure. When announced Einon murdered her father, Sylvia felt hatred towards her former best friend and sympathy for Kara. She is also one of the followers who accept Sylvia as the true queen of Britannia and says she will end up nothing like her father References Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:What's In a Dragon's Heart Characters Category:A New Beginning Characters